Golden Fools
Fanfiction by TreeDragon Two crescent moons rose over the mountain tops as night crept over the Sky Kingdom, the third moon was blacked out and slightly clouded over. The cold air of the mountain tops were combated with the warmth of a fire, lighting up a cozy room with a bed, fireplace, and a drapped window. The orange light of the fire lit up a captivated face of a small yellow-orange dragonet."Then what'd you do?" she asked squeakily, bouncing in her satin blankets. A much larger SkyWing chuckled in amusment,"Well, when the IceWing general mocked me I clawed his throat off!~" she said with a swiping gesture. "Oh what a thrilling that battle was!" The young dragonet giggled,"I hope i'll be as great as you" "Well you may be one day," the older SkyWing chuckled,"If you're willing to train, one day you might succede me." Her tone turned a little more serious near the end, looking at the covered window with slightly narrowed eyes. "All those dragons sound scary," the yellow dragonet hid under her covers,"I'm glad I'm a SkyWing! Though... I don't think I'll be a very good fighter like you when I'm older..." "Don't worry," the orange SkyWing comforted her with a talon on her shoulder,"You'll be ready to fight before you know it" ---- The rising sun over the mountain tops brought some hope to the nervous heart of the yellow SkyWing as she walked down the hall of the palace. Her blood felt pumped with certainty that she'll be able to do it. This is the day she thought over and over in her mind, this is the day I challenge Scarlet. Her heart pounded more and more as she approached the throne room, as she got to the doors she felt like turning back, sick to her stomach with the thought that she might lose. Steering her head forward, she breathed in deeply and got back in gear. With two knocks on the wooden doors they opened, and bright light almost blinded her as she entered. A figure atop a marble throne stood out from the light, and as the nervous SkyWing's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw a condescending smirk on the queen's face. Her nose was bellowing smoke that swirled around her horns and ears before disapearing into the air. Scarlet looked down on her with a glint of crooked curiosity in her yellow eyes,"Why good morning Pyrite," she greeted calmly,"What's brought you here, don't you want your breakfast, darling?" "Don't call me darling." Pyrite demanded in a slightly feeble voice,"I've- I've come here to..." "To what?" Scarlet cut in the few seconds she wavered off,"Stand there like an scared little dragonet and wander off?" he twirled a talon around as she spoke, looking very bothered. "Because that's what you've been doing for the past month, and its not very th-" "I'VE COME TO CHALLANGE YOU!" She blurted out in a flare of courage, leaving her a little worried for what she just did. Her heart pounded at what would happen, anticipating what the mad queen would say, or do, next. Thoughts of Scarlet throwing her in a dungeon or telling guards to attack her flashed through her head, and quite frankly, didn't help with her nervousness at all. Scarlet sat there still as a statue, blinking in suprise at the usually shy SkyWing, the only sound for the next few seconds were of birds singing in an awkward happy tune. "You... what...?" The suprised queen asked a little unexpectedly. "I said I'm challenging you." Pyrite repeated, a little more couragous than she was an hour ago. Her nervousness was replaced by determination, I can do this, I can do this, she thought repeatively to reassure herself. She replaced the thoughts of being thrown into the arena or being killed by guards with ideas of being victorious and becoming the new SkyWing queen. Though Pyrite still had a sick feeling in her stomach. Scarlet stared at her, startled,"You're challenging me?" she scoffed. "By the way you came in you're clearly not ready to take me on," she blurted out a laugh,"Why don't you go back to your room sweeti-" "No. I'm ready. I'm-I'm ready to fight you!" Pyrite roared out,"I demand a battle!" Scarlet's amused smile quickly faded to a serious scowl,"You're serious? You? The little shy dragonet who was scared to fight all those years ago?" Pyrite narrowed her eyes,"I-I've changed, I'm stronger now... I will defeat you!" she said defiantly through her gritted teeth, flaring her large wings with a stomp of her talon on the floor. She felt a cool breeze flow through the gaping openings and carry away her nervousness and her worries, filling her with hope and courage, but uncertainty still remained. The menacing queen lifted her head, blinking in astonishment at Pyrite's request. "Oh, fine. Your move." she accepted, seeming to retain her relaxed posture even before a battle. Her eyes watched Pyrite with interest, as if she was reading her thoughts and emotions, she always had had a great attention to detail. Taking a deep breath, Pyrite let out a blast of fire towards Scarlet. Looking up in suprise as the fierce queen leaped over the flames, reaching out towards the shocked princess. Scarlet landed on her, leaving Pyrite with a gash in her wing as she tried to block. The pain was awful and twisted, causing Pyrite to throw Scarlet to her undamaged side, her claws hooking into the jewel encrusted gold chainmail Scarlet was wearing. Unable to claw at her, Pyrite blasted fire at the powerful queen. Scarlet hissed and struck her opponent's face, diverting the fire and letting one of her talon's loose. Allowing Pyrite to slash towards her neck, barely missing by a hair as Scarlet backed up, letting loose Pyrite's other talon, unbalancing her as she got a foot hold. As she got back to her feet, Scarlet followed up with a hipcheck, knocking the golden princess into the marble throne. Struggling to get up, Pyrite lets out a coughing fit, pain shocked through her now limp wing, leading her to realize it was broken. She raised her head whoosily before being caught in the neck in a blur of orange. Scarlet held her head up to her eye level, her yellow eyes burning with seething anger yet glinting with excitement. "I told you you weren't ready," she said with a smirk,"now look at you, hanging on a thread, and I have the claws to cut it," she said menacingly readying a claw to slash out her throat. But before she could end her, Pyrite managed to let out a burst of fire, pushing Scarlet away. Pyrite immediately leaped at the mad queen, clawing at the side of her neck. Scarlet attempted to strike her neck, but it was blocked by the determined princess' broken wing, causing a sharp shock of pain throught her wing and forearm. Pyrite swiftly retaliates with a slash towards Scarlet's upper chest. "ENOUGH" Scarlet roars as she knocks Pyrite off balance, quickly twisting to deal a heavy blow with her tail. Rolling to the ground, the weakened challenger lay there for a while, on the edge of a ledge. After a while of nothing but bird songs in the distance, Pyrite shifted, trying to stand up again, but was harshly forced back to the ground by one of Scarlet's wings. "Sad really, this fight is a real waste of my time," she said through gritted teeth. Her claws dug into Pyrite's golden scales, like porqupine needles in her side. Scarlet held a talon to her throat,"Now, any last pleads, darling?" I knew this would happen, Pyrite thought hopelessly, I knew I wouldn't be able to defeat her, I'm going to die without helping anyone... ''She looked at the door to see the thin malnourished guards watching in suspense, a cold breeze blew near the ledge, making her scales shiver. She couldn't stand the cold feeling of defeat, especially when all of the Sky Kingdom counted on her, ''I have to do this, for my subjects! Pyrite built up the strength to crane her neck, biting Scarlet's bloodied talon, she growled and tried to slit her throat but failed as Pyrite flared her wings and thrashed about to get out. The pain of her wing hindered her but it was enough to get out. Pyrite pulled back her head and reared up on her hind legs as she readied a powerful blast of firebreath. Scarlet readied her own firepower as the sun shone brightly in the golden room. Flames met in a blistering collision of fate. Suddenly all Pyrite could feel was nullness, even after hitting the floor she couldn't feel anything. Her scales soon seered like she had flew into the sun. Her vision faded. ...I failed... ---- "Is it ready yet!?" a booming voice roared through the halls, making a dark NightWing jump a bit as he hurridly wrote on a slip of paper. Putting it in a pouch just in time as Scarlet entered the room. "Yes, yes its finished," the NightWing replied as calmly as possible. He held up a pouch connected to a golden chain,"Here." Scarlet looked at it wearily,"How does it work? Will it even work?" she asked suspiciously. "Oh yes, it should work perfectly fine," The NightWing reassured,"I'll show you." The NightWing put on the necklace, Scarlet's eyes widening as she watched his scales melt into a golden color and his body morphed into a tall lean shape with large wings and twisted horns complete with a nose peircing. Opening her eyes, she looked at Scarlet with wonder in her eyes. Scarlet's partly gaping mouth turned into a twisted smile. "Welcome back, Pyrite" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (TreeDragon)